


Discovery

by OpMSound



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least until the part where Q dies, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, I suck at tags, I think anyway, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Redeeming the monster, Self-Indulgent, i think, sort of a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpMSound/pseuds/OpMSound
Summary: In this fic Quentin doesn't die but something does happen and he and Eliot find themselves in a strange and unknown place with 2 people they wished were dead, at least at first it's 2 but through a serious of surprsing events the 2 they wished had never existed became 1 as they discover that one of them had begun to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a fix-it fic I think, it's basically a fic born form pure self-indulgence and things I noticed as I watched the season 4 both the first time and the next 3 times, I am happily obssessed with this show.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please kudos, comment if you enjoy this, I can't say how fast or slow the updates will be just...they'll happen eventually.
> 
> Without further ado enjoy

They fucked up.

They sealed the twins, freed Eliot and Julia. Perfect so far.

They managed to get into the mirror world and found the room with the seam and threw in the brother. Still perfect.

Then Everett shows up, then Eliot, who against all of their theories was fine enough to run to the mirror world apparently, after waking and talking briefly with Lipson for some reason. He even managed to find where they were, though he was still bleeding, though the bleeding was slowly strangely quickly considering the wound he got from the axe not that anyone had any time to notice or think about it and was still weak from his long possession. Far less perfect.

Then Everett demanded the sister from him sprouting bullshit and lies that he would be 'better' than all the other gods, apparently believing that Quentin was naive enough to believe that shit.

Then Everett breaks the mirror and Quentin has to cast a spell to fix it and casting in the mirror world was an absolute taboo. He tosses the sister into the mirror and just runs, knowing it's basically hopeless, the bad reaction to using magic was already in full swing and sparks were filling the room rapidly, Everett was nothing but dust and a memory already.

Of course with Penny busy holding Alice back from doing something stupid he couldn't get to and stop Eliot when he came around the corner, saw what was happening and immediately ran towards Quentin, doing something stupid.

They managed to touch hands and both felt nothing but relief and joy for one long, timeless moment, finally being with each other again after so long separated.

Then, everything goes black.

Quentin wakes first, his not as weak body aiding him in that, and he opens his eyes to a black sky that seemed...off? Twisted? It was somewhat dizzying to look at.

He eventually pushed himself up, looking around in a daze, there were things, yet there wasn't. He was in what seemed like a field, the grass was dark and prickly, it looked dead or burnt but he could tell it wasn't as his hands touched it.

In the distance there were what he though to be trees, no leaves just wood, wood that was twisted in some facimle attempt at mimicking those abstract paintings he'd seen in art galleries when he was a kid. There wasn't anything else around and he wasn’t sure where he was or how he got here.

Then his eyes landed on a crumpled figure a few metres from him and all that happened came back to him in a rush making him feel lightheaded.

The monsters, sealing them, throwing the brother in the seam, Everett, the broken mirror, fixing it, throwing in the sister, running, Eliot running to him as the mirror world struck out at his use of magic, then blackness, then waking up in this place wherever the hell this was. 

Quentin crawled over to Eliot leaning over him and shaking his shoulder.

"Eliot wake up, come on El"

It took several attempts and he was starting to grow increasingly worried but Els eyes fluttered open with a quiet groan, his eyes landing on Quentin almost immediately.

"Q?"

Then it came back to Eliot too as he shot into a sitting position, wincing as pain wracked through his body from his wound and whatever else his body had been through when he wasn’t controlling it, almost smashing his head into Quentins.

"Q?" Eliot slowly turned his head assessing their surroundings in much the same way Quentin had first done when he had woke up here "What happened? Where are we?"

Quentin couldn't speak for a moment, his mouth opening and shutting like a fish several times. This was Eliot,  _ his _ Eliot, not the monster possessing Eliot and...it had been  _ so long _ since he had actually heard  _ Eliot _ , that instead of answering he launched himself at Eliot holding onto him as if he'd disappear, tears falling and splashing silently onto his jacket.

"El...El...it's really you...I...I wasn't sure if I would... ever see you again and I...I missed you so much El...El.."

Eliot smiled sadly and wrapped his arms tightly around Q in the same way he was being held, like he thought Quentin might disappear. He pulled Q tighter to himself holding on for dear life and whispering words in Quentins ear as his own tears fall to land on him.

"Shh... I'm here now Q...I'm so sorry...I...I didn't think I'd ever see the real you again...I missed you Q...I missed you so much and I have so much to say to you"

They held each other, crying in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity before Quentin reluctantly pulled back using his sleeve to wipe at the tears in his eyes in a vain attempt to stop them.

Eliot stared at Quentin, afraid to say what he so desperately needed to say before he scowled at himself internally.

'Come on Eliot, you made a promise, you promised to be brave'

So dredging up every last bit of courage he can muster he starts to talk, the words coming out in an almost indiscernible rush of sound and once they started he couldn’t stop them even if he wanted to, which he didn’t.

"I'm sorry Q Imsososo _ sorry _ I was scared and a complete and utter  _ idiot _ running away from what I knew could be an amazing thing because I was afraid I would fuck it all up Ifuckeverythingup  _ everything _ and I j-just what I'm trying to say is...is just..." Eliot took in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly before finishing in a rush "IloveyouQuentinColdwateryoumeaneverythingtome Iloveyou and I'm so so sorry and I get if you don't feel like that anymore but if you want Iwouldabsolutelyfuckingbegladtogiveitashot if you... I mean I uh."

Eliot, smooth talking never stuttering  _ Eliot _ , stumbled over his words and tried to continue but all Quentins now frozen mind could think was 'ELIOT LOVES ME.  _ ELIOT LOVES ME _ ' and he found himself cutting El off as he lunged at him again, this time for a searing, desperate, love filled kiss that spoke of so much more than he knew how to say but was also nowhere near enough.

"I would love to give it a shot Eliot Waugh, I love you so fucking much, I never stopped loving you" 

After that short break Quentin dove back in for another kiss, Eliot eagerly responding and clutching at him as tightly as he was clutching El, both crying again but this time the tears were of complete joy, their currently unknown situation completely forgotten for the moment as they clung to each other and kissed as though they were trying to make up for all the time lost.

They eventually did stop, breathing heavily and flushed, their clothes and hair disheveled and as they rested their foreheads against each others.

"We should...probably get up"

Quentin sounded clearly reluctant to say that even if it is the truth and Eliot sighed with a small nod.

"Yea, gotta figure out where the fuck we are and what kind of screwed up situation we’ve managed to get ourselves into now"

Even after saying that neither one moved for several minutes, content in each others arms. They had to get up eventually though so Quentin pulled back and pushed himself to his feet holding out a hand for Eliot.

Eliot took the hand struggling to his feet and wincing whenever the injury from the axe was pulled at by the movement.

"Are you okay El?" Quentin spoke worriedly.

"Yea, yea I'm good."

Quentin was still worried but pushes it to the back of his mind for the time being.

"So where are we Q?"

"I have no goddamn idea, last thing I remember is the mirror world lashing out when I had to fix the mirror"

"Yes that was stupid of you Q"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Turn Everett into an overpowered god? Besides you also did something completely stupid, running in blindly like that"

"Yes well I just got freed like hell I was going to sit back and watch you die, I can't live without you Q" Eliots voice became soft and pained at the end and Quentin hugged him again with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, you won't have to I'm here right now El"

Quentin let go of him and Eliot smiled softly at him for a moment before redirecting his gaze to their surroundings.

"Onwards into the unknown I guess"

"Seems so"

They began walking, heading to the trees Quentin had seen in the distance when he had first woken up, hand in hand.

After 5 minutes of walking they at last made it to the edge of the trees and got a closer look at them. They were wood like he had first thought but it was darkly coloured with sections of dark blue or purple interwoven in it's twisted design.

"Creepy" He heard Eliot mutter and Quentin silently agreed but soon they were walking again, heading deeper into the trees.

They walked for what seemed like years, for all they knew they were walking in circles, passing by tree after tree that looked exactly the same as the last.

They kept going forward though, at least until they heard a shuffling coming from the right and stopped to look in that direction.

"Hello?" Quentin called out tentatively making Eliot snicker and earning a glare from the smaller man "Stop laughing El"

"I'm sorry Q but-" He cut off when a twisted version of a fox ran out of the bushes. It's fur looked both hard and brittle all at once and the dull orange of its fur was tinted in what looked like bright blood, most likely from what looked like a small rodent in its mouth, torn and disfigured, no longer recognisable as any kind of animal.

The fox had its own unique brand of disfigurement too, it's side was bleeding what looked like blood but it was...almost sludge leaking a trail behind it and it didn’t even seem to notice. From what they could catch of its face, before it darted away into another bush, it's eyes were red and it had some nasty looking fangs protruding from its mouth.

After it was gone Quentin and Eliot shuddered, feeling disturbed by what it had looked like.

"Where the fuck are we Q?" Eliot mumbled quietly.

"I have no idea El" He spoke equally quietly and both silently agreed to continue walking and get out of this forest sooner rather than later before something even worse crossed their path.

\-----------------------

He was bored, so, so  _ bored _ .

He and his sister were tossed into this place by Quentin and his friends.

At first it was fun but now it's not.

He looked ahead of him at his sister, still looking like the last body she had used, he did too.

She seemed like she was happy? Having fun, killing everything she saw, soaked in their blood and innards.

He had thought it was fun first too but it had quickly passed and he realised it's not.

This place was so boring and uninteresting. It was so dull and he wanted to go back to Earth. Earth was fun, brighter.

This place is dreary, boring.

His sister was covered in blood from these weird creatures. It too was interesting at first, now he was bored of that too. 

He's not even angry. He should be angry. He should want to tear Quentin and all of his friends apart for having the audacity to toss him in here.

He didn't. He should be. It made no sense.

It was confusing and he found himself frowning and his sister noticed.

"What is it brother? Come kill these creatures with me and bathe in their blood."

He found himself shaking his head, the idea not sounding fun or enjoyable to him at all, he was told by Quentin that killing everything was bad.

Why was he thinking of Quentin right now?

"Do you not want to? Did those insignificant humans make you soft brother?" She spoke with what sounded like a warning or disgust, it was probably disgust. Maybe both.

"No. How would a bunch of weak humans make me soft?"

She smiled cruelly and continued to kill everything she saw.

He killed sometimes too after that. She didn’t ask him questions that way and he wouldn’t know the answers anyway.

Did he actually go ‘soft’? Is that why he's not angry, when he would have been before he met them? 

No, he's not soft. Changed?

Maybe.

It's...uncomfortable to think about that.

He decides to ignore it for now and follows his sister, bored and uninterested.

\-----------------------

Quentin and Eliot had found a worn dirt path after wandering through the twisted forest for at least an hour, maybe more, they didn't have a watch or phone and had no idea exactly how much time had past.

"Will we ever get out of this damn creepy forest?" Quentin found himself muttering after another stretch of unknown time.

Eliot shrugged "We probably will eventually, it couldn’t possibly be endless right? but I agree with the sentiment at least, this forest  _ is _ creepy."

Q found himself smiling slightly, every time Eliot talked he found himself smiling having missed him so much for so long. He's just glad he got him back and hadn’t lost him.

They continued walking, now at least having an actual path instead of endless, identical trees and the possibility that they were walking in circles. So they walked straight and eventually succeeded in getting out of the forest and found themselves in what might have once been a village but now everything was cracked, crumbling, rubble.

"Well, isn't this a cheery place" Eliot spoke sarcastically as he shifted his eyes around.

"Well, there’s nothing we can do but walk onwards and go see what’s here."

"Unfortunately, you're right" Eliot sighed and continued on, tugging lightly on Qs hand as he followed behind him.

As they walked, they soon realised that it was far quieter than it should be, it was  _ too _ quiet. It was completely silent, no animals walking/trotting about, no wind, just utter silence. It was like they had stepped into a void and to be honest neither would be overly surprised if they did.

They glanced at each other both simultaneously deciding to pick up their pace and leave this area quickly, the silence was unnerving. 

They took a left, another left, a right and a left, not exactly sure where to go but hoping that this was the way out. Their eyes moved back and forth looking for anything that might be amiss, this town felt very twisted and dark. Like thick miasma was in the air swirling around them even if they couldn't see it.

They took a right and ended up coming to a complete stop as their eyes caught sight of and registered what was in their path, a shudder working it's way down their backs.

If they hadn't already been through all the shit that they had in the past few years then the sight in front of them would have affected them more strongly than it was, they may have even straight emptied their stomachs where they stood. They weren’t sure whether to be grateful or not.

There were bodies,  _ alot  _ of bodies, most likely the entire town, their bodies weren't exactly normal, twisted or mutated like most things in this unknown place are but what disturbed them was the fact they were all in the same place, flowing down the street like a wave.

They had clearly been running away from something and had all run the same way, putting them all in the same place, like shooting fish in a barrel or sending lambs to a slaughter. Most looked to have been killed quickly but brutally, large slashes on their backs, throats slit, necks snapped like twigs but some had clearly suffered slow and painful deaths.

One looked to have been slowly burnt to a crisp from the feet up, their body black and charred. Another looked like he was chopped up bit by bit. They looked as though someone had used them as toys or play things for simple amusement and nothing else.

Quentin wrinkled his nose in disgust, the smell of blood and death invading his sensors. He released Eliots hand as he stepped forward towards the bodies strewn about, Eliot following him as he got closer than strictly necessary to the bodies.

"What are you doing Q?"

"I'm going to take an educated guess on how long they've been dead."

Eliot gazed at Q in confusion "How could you possibly guess that? No offense Q but you're not a cop or coroner last I checked"

Quentin huffed out a laugh "Maybe not but I spent a long time with the monster, he would show up randomly and take me places. 95% of the time at least 1 thing or person was killed though it seemed to be happening less and less over time,” Quentin shrugged still not sure on the reasoning for the lessening of death “I picked up on a few things, like how blood looks when it's fresh and how it looks when it's not"

Eliot sucked in a breath at that as a wave of guilt hit him, he may not have known exactly what the monster was doing when using his body and may have had no control but it was still  _ his body _ that had done those things, his hands were stained in their blood.

"Q..." Quentin turned at the tone of voice he was using and shook his head firmly.

"No El, it wasn't you and it wasn't your fault, don't worry about it" Q smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way and Eliot returned it with a small one of his own, the guilt still sat there but he tried to push it away to deal with later.

"So, Detective Coldwater, what's the verdict?" Eliot spoke teasingly and smirked when he got Q to laugh again, he had missed that adorable laugh.

"Well, from what I can tell they've been here maybe less than an hour, I'm not really sure but it's my best guess"

"And I'm guessing we have no idea which direction the culprit went in or how slow they've chosen to walk?"

"Nope, no idea"

"So they could be right around the corner?"

"Yes and with our luck they probably are"

"That's just great Q, it fills me with so much optimism" Quentin shrugged and smiled at his sarcastic remark.

Eliot sighed overdramatically "Well, we can't stay here so let's go meet the boogeyman"

Quentin shook his head at his dramatic exaggeration but got back to his feet and grabbed Eliot's hand again carefully going around the dead bodies and avoiding stepping in as many pools of blood as he could.

They made it out of the destroyed town shortly after and Quentin shot one last sad look back towards it and all the lives cut short before moving on.

They walked down a path, joking and teasing each other for lack of much else to do in this desolate feeling place but both always kept part of their minds and sensors on the town they had passed through and on whoever had caused all of that death and carnage.

As they walked, even though they were keeping an eye on what was going on around them, they failed to notice an animal screeching as anything important or noteworthy, assuming it was just the sound the creature made, nothing was really pleasant in this place.

That is until it shot out a few steps in front of them and promptly exploded sending blood and bits of organs flying to land less than a foot in front of them. The pair stopped short, instantly tense and wary of the danger as they looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well, well, what do we have here brother?"

They froze at that voice, it was Julias but also completely different and nothing like her warm and comforting voice. They watched practically frozen where they stood as the Julia lookalike came out of the woods, where the once creature had come from, followed by her brother.

"Quentin..."

Quentin almost shivered as the brother spoke in Eliot's voice, wearing that creepy smile of his that was so unlike Eliots, who he felt tightening his hold on his hand.

"Is that seriously what I look like right now?!"

Eliot spoke with outrage in his voice, trying his best to not seem weak or cowed even with a slight hitch in his voice and the slight shaking Quentin could feel since he was stood right next to him.

The brother looked down at himself in confusion. "Do I look wrong?"

There was genuine curiosity in his voice and none of his typically cruel lilt Quentin noticed and it seemed to stir up a question in the back of his mind but he ignored it as the tone the monster had used seemed to have irked his sister as her eyes flashed angrily.

"So it's these 2 that have made you weaker brother?"

"I'm not weak sister"

"Yes you are, you're not the same, you seem to have gained some form of... _ feelings _ " she spat the last word out like it had personally insulted her.

"I haven't, earth was just more...better"

Quentin and Eliot glanced briefly at each other, completely lost as to what exactly was going on.

"How about you kill these 2 and prove me wrong then brother of mine?"

Quentin and Eliot both tensed up further, preparing to run or do  _ something _ so that they wouldn't die, especially after just getting each other back.

So it came as a surprise to them when a full minute of silence passed with nothing happening to them. Quentin glanced up at the male monster and actually swore he saw some version of hesitation in his gaze but he shook it off instead going with the theory that he was just debating  _ how _ to kill them.

However, another several minutes passed of nothing and the sister whirled around to face her twin.

"You really  _ do _ like them don't you? Fine. I'll kill them myself and go about correcting this unnecessary flaw you've gained since I last saw you"

Quentin and Eliot saw the sister turn back around with her eyes glowing bright and saw her lifting a hand, they both took a step back even whilst knowing it would be fruitless, that there was no hesitation evident in the sister, they were going to die.

With a sickeningly cruel smile on her face, she slashed at them, they felt the magic being hurled and slicing through the air but even after several seconds, they felt nothing, no pain, no blood.

They snapped their eyes open, having closed them instinctively, when they heard a pained sound coming from in front of them and, although Eliot will never admit he did something so inelegant, both gaped like fish at what was in front of them.

They never expected this to happen, they had expected death and their hearts stopping not...not...

Not the  _ monster _ to have teleported in front of them and take the hit meant for them, bright red blood blooming out like twisted flowers and soaking into the graphic t-shirt he was wearing, staining it.

They watched, still frozen to the spot, as he fell to his knees gasping, coughing up blood and dripping blood onto the ground from the large slash now on his chest. There only solace that they weren't hallucinating this whole scenario being that the sister seemed just as shocked as they were.

At least until an all consuming rage seemed to fill her expression and he growled.

"You are no longer my brother! To save such...weak, pathetic, insignificant creatures to...to...  _ choose _ them over me?"

Yes, she was very much livid and as she moved to once again attempt to kill them something even more mind blowing happened and the monster shot out magic first severely injuring his own sister, who he had worked so hard to bring back.

She growled low in her throat "I  _ will _ be back and I  _ will _ kill you the next time we meet" she then vanished into thin air but they were still frozen, trying and failing to figure out what the actual fuck was going on.

The monster tilting sideways on his knees and falling, hitting the ground with a soft thump seemed to snap them out of it and they crouched by the monsters side who just looked at them with such a lost look.

"Why?...Did I?...I'm...confused"

After muttering those last words, more to himself than anything, the monsters eyes closed and he was submerged into unconsciousness.


	2. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 2, I am tired, cranky and in mild pain but I got it done and well posted, clearly. I know this may seem kinda weird I guess but it's a fanfiction, I can do what I want xD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and kudos, comment and such if you do :)
> 
> A mildly special thanks to a certain gem of mine, she managed to get me to sort and post this, much obliged.
> 
> Now without further adu

After the short conversation with his sister the monster couldn’t help constantly thinking over it again and again.

Gone soft? Changed?

The monster shifted his gaze and stared at the blackened sky alot like he had done in that forrest, confused because of that annoying human, he...said? Did? Something he couldn’t fully understand but it didn’t feel...wrong?

It had to be because of that annoying spell right? There’s no way he would think and do things like that if he wasn’t but...he had lied. To his sister.

_ ‘Do I have a name?’ _

_ ‘Why would you need one?’ _

_ ‘Sstarbucks mostly’  _

It had been a lie but also the truth? Starbucks did want a name and it was inconvenient and bad that he didn’t have one to say.

He stole one ‘Jennifer’ but it wasn’t  _ his.  _ It was a lie because he saw Quentin, hoolia, Eliot, they all had names, who they were? Are? Yes they are shown by their names and he had none. 

He wanted one not having one made his tummy angry but not like when he was going through… he thinks Quentin called it ‘withdrawal’. It was the same but different.

Maybe it’s ‘upset’ or something like it? Quentin and his friends got upset, he ended up not liking at least Quentin being upset like...like the smashing planes game it was good? When Quentin felt better after.

But if it’s this ‘upset’ when had he gained this human thing, it was for humans not him, he wasn’t human.

Can he make it go away? Should he? 

Maybe if he...understood human things more Quentin would want to be his friend and not...do what he did again. He wasn’t using ‘Eliots’ body anymore he should be happy.

The monster nearly faltered in his almost lethargic steps following after his sister.

_ When had he started calling it ‘body’ and not just ‘meat suit’ _

Soft? Change?

He was different then when he first got out of his castle, when the human called ‘Eliot’ tried to kill him. He wasn’t as mad as he was at first. He met Quentin because of it and got free.

He… 

The monsters face unconsciously screwed up in concentration but luckily his sister didn’t notice, she would have been mad. Though he’s not sure why.

He was different, he killed and killed when he first got free like the annoying ice cream man, as time went by he killed less intentionally? Maybe. He listened more, it was easier,  _ better  _ sometimes.

Vaguely he was aware they were passing through a village full of weird human like but not human things.

_ They are nothing like Quentin and his friends. _

He didn’t do much, just trailed after his sister and killed one or 2, no questions. He didn’t know how to respond to those questions. 

He heard screaming, both prolonged and short as he stood to the side and let his sister do what she wanted. 

_ He didn’t remember when the screaming became more irritating than fun, less wanted. _

When his sister was done she moved on and he followed after her, out of the village and the red rivers of blood making there way down the paths and pooling in holes and cracks.

_ What did he want? _

He thinks he doesn’t want as much killing but he doesn’t  _ not  _ want it also.

He scowled at the ground as he walked, barely paying attention as they went into a forest and his sister started gleefully tormenting a weird creature running through the bushes. He didn’t like confusion. He wanted answers.

Did he want the answers? He always took what he wanted, it was easy. So why were the answers he  _ wants  _ so elusive.

Maybe. Maybe if he had these answers to why he was different he could be Quentin's friend again. He did it wrong the first time he thinks, he would do better.

He wanted Quentin as his friend but he thinks Quentin needs to want it to.

He remembers a conversation he had with Quentin in the place his friends usually were researching and finding the magic stones.

_ ‘Stop it’ Quentin had batted his hand away when he went to touch him on the head. _

_ ‘Stop what Quentin?’ He was confused. _

_ ‘Stop touching me’  _

_ The monster tilted his head slightly as he studied the human. _

_ ‘Why? I’m not hurting you or anyone’ _

_ ‘Because… ‘ Quentin looked anywhere but at him and spoke in an unusual tone, voice tight and painful but also distant, like he was remembering something. _

_ ‘Because I don’t want you to, it reminds me of...things and it’s not...not consensual’ _

_ ‘Consensual?’ The monster was more confused and sat next to Quentin ‘Explain this’ _

_ And Quentin had tried, omitting things and trying to explain in simple terms. _

_ ‘It’s like permission, two people have to want something to happen to make it consensual’ _

_ ‘Why not take what they want?’ _

_ ‘Because...it’s wrong’ _

_ He didn’t understand ‘wrong’ and never did so he just stood up and walked away thinking it was boring and worthless. _

Maybe that’s what ‘consensual’ is. He may understand now. He didn’t  _ want  _ to hold anger at the old gods, he wanted to spend time with his sister but she wanted revenge and he had gone along but he didn’t want and he didn’t like what he didn’t want.

He felt more than saw them leave the forest and felt more than saw the small creature exploding in a bloody pop.

He heard though. A sharp intake of breath that he’s heard before and he found himself looking up he saw Quentin and the body he had used...Eliot? Yes Eliot.

His sister said something but he hardly payed attention. His gaze was strangely locked on the familiar human frozen before them and he found himself speaking before he realised.

“Quentin…”

Then the other one spoke, Eliot, he had to remember that, right? 

“Is that seriously what I look like right now?!”

He looked down at the clothes he wore in confusion.

“Do I look wrong?”

"So it's these 2 that have made you weaker brother?" He felt an unusual chill down his back as he heard his sister speak and felt like some instinct was telling him he needed to not be weak right now.

"I'm not weak sister"

"Yes you are, you're not the same, you seem to have gained some form of... _ feelings _ " He heard his sister as she spat the last word out like it had personally insulted her or she was disgusted.

"I haven't, earth was just more...better" It shocked him slightly to realise he knew he was speaking the truth. He remembered that short time he spent confused in the forest again and realised he did like earth, he liked it better than the castle or this place.

She asked him to kill those 2 and he thought  _ ‘It should be easy, they’re so...breakable’  _ but he also didn’t move.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to upset his sister but he also knew he didn’t want to kill Quentin...or even Eliot.

His mind was spinning, it was like it was when he drank all that tequila but...less nice. He was frozen, like the 2 humans.

He was hesitating about killing 2 weak and insignificant humans. Had he really gone soft like his sister said? Or was it that other thing, change?

The next moments seemed to happen in slow motion. He heard his sister saying she’ll kill them herself and  _ fix him  _ but did he need fixing?

He saw her turn and raise her hand to splatter their blood everywhere, he saw the 2 humans prepared to die but also take a step back, they didn’t  _ want  _ to die.

As his sister brought her hand down he felt his gut twisting and his mind seemed to scream  _ ‘NO’ _

Before he knew what he was doing he found himself appearing in front of them and taking the hit for them. He felt the magic of his sister tear through his bodies flesh and felt a sticky wetness soaking into the shirt he was wearing.

He lifted a hand to his stomach and pressed it in shock and disbelief, feeling the wetness through the material. What had he just done? Why?

He felt himself fall to his knees as his body and mind registered the wound in his stomach but he still saw his sisters face twist into one of rage and anger.

The next words she spoke shook him. He had worked so hard to bring her back and then she so easily threw him away? He felt...vulnerable and torn.

"You are no longer my brother! To save such...weak, pathetic, insignificant creatures to...to...  _ choose _ them over me?"

But even as he felt like he lost something he somehow knew he never really had but wanted? He still shot magic at his sister? Ex-sister? Was she actually a...sister to him? When she tried to hurt the humans again.

He heard his sister shout more words of vengeance before she disappeared and the world tilted. He was falling and felt himself impact the ground with a ‘thud’.

He saw the humans finally move and hover over him but all he could do before he lost consciousness was turn his confusion into words.

"Why?...Did I?...I'm...confused"

And think one single thought. 

_ Change… he’s changed. _

\--------------------------------------

Quentin and Eliot, after getting more over their shock, picked up the bleeding body (well Quentin did most of the lifting considering Eliot was injured) and back tracked to the blood soaked town they had passed through not that long ago.

They looked around until they found a mostly not destroyed house and Quentin carried him in, laying him on the ground.

They saw that the monster was getting weaker and assumed that the reason he hadn't managed to change bodies is because of his weakness.

Quentin and Eliot, with some slight trouble, crouched down and looked at each other unsurely. Both were half-hoping the other would make the first move, especially since they were running out of time.

Quentin was the first, always the braver and more kind hearted of the 2 no matter what he’s been through "I know he's done alot of terrible shit and killed alot of people but..." he trailed off and Eliot sighed.

"Yea, I know Q. I was possessed against my will for a  _ year _ but I can't in good conscious, god I sound so adult, let someone who just literally saved our lives die as a result, no matter who he is."

"Yea but neither of us are the best at healing spells"

"Better than nothing right? If we can stop the bleeding and get him consciousness he can probably do the rest himself"

"yea…” Quentin and Eliot were still hesitant, I mean this was the  _ monster _ but both more or less decided to bite the bullet around the same time.

"Well, lets save a genocidal, psychotic child like monster"

"Yes, let's save my twin" Eliot hoped it would get a laugh out of Quentin and lighten the atmosphere.

Quentin smiled slightly at that comment and Eliot grinned in response before both decided to concentrate on the spell as they weaved their hands in the correct motions.

It was nowhere near as good as a specialist would be but eventually they noticed that the bleeding was slowing down and eventually trickled to a stop. It was probably partly because the monster had lost alot of blood already, he didn’t have too much more to bleed.

They both sighed in relief as they succeeded but then Quentin ruined it by asking a question.

"So...how exactly are we uh going to wake him up after all that blood loss"

Eliot shrugged and leaned forward slapping the monsters face, Quentin let out a surprised 'Eliot!' but it actually worked as the monster shot up, probably getting hit with dizziness from the lack of blood as he fell back slightly.

The monster was clearly disoriented as he looked at them but he did manage to recognise them at least, well kinda.

"Quentin? and you’re...meat suit"

Eliot scowled "My name is Eliot and unless you want that body to die, I advise you to heal yourself before you pass out again"

“Yes, I remember...Eliot” The monster glanced down at his blood soaked shirt and a second later they noticed the wound closing up and colour return to his body.

"This...body isn't bad"

There was an awkward silence after that, mainly Q and El, as the monster seemed to stare off into space.

The silence lasted so long that when the monster spoke Q and El startled and jumped slightly.

"I'm not angry"

Caught off guard all Quentin came out with was a rather intelligent "huh?"

The monster turned his slightly dark gaze to him "I'm not angry. That you dumped me here. Should be but I'm not"

"Uh...that's good?"

The monster frowned and turned his gaze back to the wall in front of him "Maybe"

There was another long pause of tense, awkward silence that eventually Eliot had, had enough of.

"Why did you save us?"

Surprisingly, the monster shifted nervously and looked down, clearly uncomfortable.

"I don't know"

Eliot glared at the creature that had controlled his body for a fucking  _ year,  _ he deserved more than that "If you would be so kind as to elaborate"

The monster lifted a hand and Quentin and Eliot tensed up but he only rested it against his head, gripping slightly.

"I can't. I...saw Q about to die and...my body moved on it's own."

" _ Why  _ though and why save me too?"

The monster frowned and his features scrunched up in confusion. "I also didn’t want you to die and...don't want Quentin to spray blood, I don't know why. You...you dying would make Quentin...upset, don't like the idea, Quentin must not be upset"

Eliots glare actually softened at the way the monster spoke, his voice full of so much innocent confusion, he genuinely doesn't know why he saved them, just that he wanted too.

Eliot decided to be brave and shifted closer to the monster, gaining his attention as his gaze swung to him and damn was it unnerving to have him but not him looking at him.

"Listen..." Eliot pursed his lips as he struggled to come up with the right words, "I think it's because you've grown to actually...care about Q. Like you don't want him upset or hurt, people who care about one another don't want them to be upset or hurt"

Eliot spoke as he might to a child and in many ways the monster  _ was _ just a child, a child who was locked away and never cared for by his parents...even his sister was ready to kill him and I could somewhat relate to a really shitty family who rejects you because of who you are.

"Care? I...care about Quentin?"

Eliot slowly nods "Yes"

"But why would I?"

"Caring about people is normal, there doesn't have to be a reason for it, you just do"

Ths monster slowly nodded "Strange, I've never...cared before"

Eliot actually smiled, a very small smile but a smile nonetheless, at the monster "Think about it like you're...growing, learning new things"

The monster smiled at Eliot, it was deranged and creepy but it was also  _ genuine. _

Quentin had been watching this conversation take place and although the monster still hurt  _ so so many _ people, Quentin had to admit he was kind of...proud of him. He's learning and growing. 

Quentin shifted his gaze from the monster to Eliot and a smile lit up his face, he was so proud of him too, for being kind to someone like the monster and for not holding so much anger towards the monster, even though he definitely has every right to be angry with him.

Of course it was after that somewhat heartfelt moment that Quentin's stomach growled and he flushed slightly, embarrassed "Um sorry, technically I haven't...eaten much in awhile"

Eliot heard the slight hesitation in Qs voice as he spoke, hinting at awhile being more than the time they've spent here, it sent another pang of guilt through his veins as he realised that it was probably because of him.

The monster looked over at Quentin tilting his head slightly "Food is bad here, could kill you"

"Great" Quentin spoke with sarcasm "because after everything we've been through I want to die of starvation"

The monster frowned in confusion "Why would you want to die of not eating?"

Eliot and Quentin both stared at him until El moved his gaze to look at Quentin.

"Really Q? You spend what...a year with him and you didn't teach him sarcasm?"

Quentin shrugged "Teaching him sarcasm was hardly a priority"

The monster was getting annoyed being so confused and cut into the conversation.

"Sarcasm?"

Eliot blinked slightly at the interruption "Right, well it's like saying something the completely opposite of your meaning like if you hate something, instead of saying 'I hate' you say, I would absolutely  _ love _ too"

"Why not just say it as it is?"

Quentin jumped in then "There's multiple reason, because you're being spiteful, because you're annoyed, because you're teasing. How good and how much it suits someone depends on the person though"

"Yes, like I  _ excel _ at sarcasm" Eliot smirked slightly and Quentin rolled his eyes at the smug expression.

Quentin's stomach growled again and he glared down at it.

The monster watched Q before deciding to create some food he had seen Quentin eating at one point, he thinks it's called 'mac n cheese' and hands shoves it in front of Quentin who blinks before taking it with a quietly uttered 'thanks'.

"Hey do you mind creating me some?"

The monster just nods and soon Eliot is holding his own bowl of mac n cheese. Quentin and Eliot both tuck into the food then and the monster seems to stare off into space and they just leave him to it.

Around 20 minutes later both of them finish their food and place the empty bowls on the ground.

However, as Eliot was leaning down he felt a strong pull in his stomach and hisses in pain. It catches the other twos attention but he ignores it as he feels a wet and sticky substance soaking into his shirt again and carefully uses a hand to lift his shirt up and showing off the gaping wound in his stomach, it was bleeding again.

"Eliot!" He heard Quentin rush to his side and saw him press his hands against his stomach.

Eliot for his part laughed slightly "I forgot about that"

"How could you forget about this El? and how come it hasn't been treated?" Quentin sounded kind of hysterical and in any other situation he may have smiled at how adorable it made him look. Any other situation being one where he didn't have a gaping wound in his stomach, that was bleeding rather badly.

"Well...technically I didn't give them chance to treat it"

"EL! What were you thinking?"

"About getting to you as soon as possible, I sort of woke up and demanded Lipson to do something to just stop the bleeding temporarily and then ran out of there, guess it's worn off now, and catching up on lost time"

Eliot cough slightly with blood dripping slightly down his mouth.

"Come on El, I just got you back, I just managed to save you! You can't die now, please Eliot,  _ please _ "

Eliot smiled weakly as he felt more blood gushing out of his wound "I won't do it on purpose I promise"

Quentin glared up at him "This is no time for jokes Eliot I-"

He was interrupted by the monster practically crawling over to them "Let me...help" He spoke like the word 'help' was unfamiliar on his tongue and maybe it was.

Quentin was clearly somewhat hesitant but as Eliot reached down and removed his hand he smiled slightly "Let him help...he's probably my only chance to survive this anyway"

Quentin nodded and warily watched as the monster reached forward placing his hand over the wound and his eyes flashed. Soon after Eliot felt the wound closing up and any extra damage done to his body reversed, it was an extra thing that Eliot realised the monster didn't have to do.

When the monster was done Eliot allowed himself to drawn in a big breath and man if that didn't feel good now that it didn't send pain all up his body.

He stood and luxuriated in a stretch before grinning at the monster.

"Thanks uh..." Eliot trailed off as he realised something "Wait, what  _ is _ your actual name?"

The monster actually looked off to the side at the question "I don't know. I asked my sister but she said I didn't have one." There was such sadness and longing in the monsters voice that Eliot got a crazy idea.

"I know! Why don't we give you a name?"

The monsters head snapped back around and stared at Eliot before speaking in a warning tone "You better not be lying to me"

Eliot just waved off the warning "No, I'm not lying, now just time to think of one"

Eliot started to think about it and Quentin joined him, coming up with a bunch of different names but none that seemed to fit. 

After around 10 minutes Eliot looked over at the man he loves as he makes a triumphant noise.

"How about Enzi?"

The monster looks at Quentin curiously testing out the name in his mouth "Enzi?"

Quentin nods eagerly "Yes if I remember right it means 'powerful' in another language."

"Enzi" The monster tries the name out again and smiles...no honest to go grins in a way so much like Eliot "I like it alot. It makes me feel...warm inside?"

The last bit comes out as a sort of question and Eliot nods "That usually means that you're happy"

"Yes, I'm...happy to have a name"

Eliot and Quentin both smile. It is then that Eliot remembers just how much blood and dirt is on all 3 of them and he frowns in disgust.

Quentin notices the look and looks at Eliot in concern "El?"

"We all look disgusting"

Quentin blinks, not quite processing the words "What?"

"We. Look. Disgusting. We're covered in blood and dirt"

Quentin sends Eliot an unimpressed look "And what do you propose we do, in the middle of the seam, _ your majesty _ "

Eliot ignores the sarcasm and looks down at Enzi, who still hasn't got off the floor.

"Enzi, is it possible for you to create a bunch of clothes from earth?"

It takes him a second before he remembers that Enzi is his name now, he has an actual name. The thought brings that happy feeling to his chest again.

"Maybe. We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and kudo, comment if you did I love every little thing I get, hits, kudos, comments, bookmarks. Anything and everything every one brings me a bit of joy. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you think down in the comments I love every comment I get and will respond to each and every one of them.


End file.
